wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sandingomm the Wildcat/Masked
This is a fan fiction story taking place between and during the events of Watch Wolf and Frost Wolf. Except for Brenna and Aleta, all characters belong to Kathryn Lasky. Chapter One Flakes of snow swirled around the camp of the MacDuncan clan. It had been a long, cold winter in the Beyond, much too long of a winter. Lord Alstair growled as he led two young she-wolves to the chieftain's den. "Wait here, you two," said the high-ranking dire wolf. "I will speak to our honorable chieftain." A young gray dire wolf arose from the caribou pelts on the cave floor. He lowered his eyes at the visitor. "What do you want, Alstair?" he asked. "Brenna and Aleta have progressed well in their training, Chieftain Liam," replied the wolf. "It was a wise decision to select them as blooders. They believe they are ready to join the Blood Watch." Liam MacDuncan looked at the two wolves waiting outside. One had a reddish-brown pelt while the other was a light gray. Excitement shone in the sisters' green eyes. The young she-wolves eagerly awaited the decision. However, the chieftain detected a hint of sarcasm in Alstair's voice. The lord was not known for his tendencies to respect the order and traditions of the MacDuncan clan. "And you don't think they are ready," Liam replied back. "Brenna and her sister Aleta have shown promise indeed," said Alstair. "But is it a wise decision to send them out at an early age?" Liam glanced back at Brenna and Aleta. He thought his decision over. It was difficult to adjust to the chieftain's role following his father Duncan's death. The leader wolf knew of the dangers of the Blood Watch, one very important role in the clan. Wolves had to repel the savage outclanners, fighting to the death if necessary. It was vital to ensuring the safety of the clans in the Beyond. Brenna and Aleta must know what they were doing. "I believe these two are capable for the duties of the Blood Watch," he said. "They want to go and prove their worth, I think. I can sense it in their eyes. We are in a difficult time now, with prey hard to come by and intrusions by the outclanners becoming more frequent. We need all the forces we can get. I will assign them one of the less dangerous posts, one that is less commonly intruded." "You deem those two ready for the Blood Watch? These are lean times, indeed," Alstair replied. "You may leave now, Alstair," said Liam. "I will help to guide these wolves to their assigned position." The wolf muttered something under his breath and shuffled off. Aleta frowned. "I don't think I like Alstair very much," she said. The chieftain shook his head. "Neither do I," he said. "He doesn't care much about the rules in this clan, or how things are done. He doesn't seem to think I am a worthy leader." Liam set foot on a flat snow covered rock. He looked at the reddish colored wolf. "Brenna, you are your sister are members of the Blood Watch now. I will inform Tamsen and she will take you to the proper cairns." Brenna's eyes shone with excitement. "We will do our best, Chieftain," she said. Tamsen led the two young she-wolves over to the border between the clans and the Outermost. "You know the rules," she said. "If any outclanner crosses the boundary, your duty as a member of the Blood Watch is to chase him away, and if necessary, kill the wolf. The outclanners are ruthless and savage, and have no regard for rules. They have been known to even eat their own kind." "I know about the outclanners, Tamsen," Aleta said. "But what makes them so savage? What wolf would eat another wolf?" To Be Continued Category:Blog posts